


I Know Where You Sleep.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dave acts cold but is very concerned about everyone, John gets hurt, M/M, Short Drabble, small amount of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A is a tougher, rough-around-the-edges type of person, and Person B is their much more care-free and lighthearted best friend. Person B is a lighthearted jokester and tends to poke fun at Person A and tease them, and Person A is almost always playfully threatening to punch them or push them out of a tree, whether in play or in spite. Somehow, Person B gets hurt, or almost gets hurt, and Person A is in a frantic panic, apologizing for accidentally hurting them, almost getting them hurt, or letting them get hurt, and are in a gigantic, panicked frenzy to help them.<br/>Bonus: As soon as they’re among other friends again and Person B tries to tell the story, Person A viciously denies it all.<br/>Bonus 2: The minute their friends all leave, Person A wraps their arms around Person B like they are the most fragile and precious thing in the world, and Person B proceeds to tease them about it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Where You Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Homestuck. Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing.

Dave wasn't the type to be constantly worried about anything, he's always stern and tense around his friends, except John. John is the care-free, jokester friend that, not that Dave will ever admit it to anybody else besides John, lightens up Dave's day. They've been best friends for years and boyfriends for about two, and John remembers the times that he has actually seen Dave truly smile. And today was anything but smiles.  
"Oh, come on Dave, get up here!" John shouted from the top of the tree, looking down at Dave.  
"No, John, I'm gonna stay down here."  
"Still scared of heights Strider?" John asked, climbing down at little.  
"What? No!"  
"Hmm, sur-holy fudge!" John slipped. Like actually slipped, off the branch. He fell on the other side of the tree, Dave rushing over to him, panicking.  
"Holy shit, John. Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright, is anything broken, do you have a concussion? Oh my god, I should have never let you up in that tree!" Dave was really worried about John, not that he isn't all the time. John's his bro, and nothing should ever happen to him, ever.  
"Dave, I'm okay, I promise. Just a few scratches, nothing big." John pushed Dave away a little. "And maybe a headache."  
Dave helped him sit up, and proceeding to check John to make sure nothing was indeed broken. Dave got all the way down to John's feet, checking his left, then his right.  
"Oww!" John squeaked.  
"See! A sprained ankle! We gotta wrap it up, come on man, let's get you inside." Dave sighed the end.

****

"So, wait, Dave showed emotion?" Jade asked, stopping the story to ask what was on everyone's minds.  
"No."  
"Yes." Dave and John said at the same time, and Dave glared at John behind his sunglasses.  
"So, then what?" Rose asked, intrigued about this side of Dave. But Dave slapped his hand over John's mouth, because Dave wasn't letting that side of him out to his friends. John licked his hands, but years of being best friends with John, Dave had gotten used to the feeling.  
"No, none of that happened and I don't want John to embarrass himself anymore."  
"Yeah, whatever we've gotta go. see you later guys." Jade dragged Rose up and away from John's room, and probably out the door in three seconds. Dave let go of John's month, wiping his hand on John's cheek, but dropped his hand, and moved his other hand that was propping himself up to John's mid-section, and tightened.  
"You're a jerk." Dave mumbled into his shoulder.  
"Oh am I.."  
"Yes, you are."  
"I don't think I am."  
"You are."  
"You know, I know where you sleep."  
"I'm aware, yes, but you're still a jerk."  
"You are too."  
"I know. But I make up for my jerkiness away from my friends."  
"Just kiss me."  
"Will do."


End file.
